Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Hawkkit (K) Tell me what you think please. I hope this isn't out of the limit. It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 14:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It isn't, and no thumbing please. Read the top box. 16:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) S-s-spid-ders?? Hehe... O.e 00:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) what is thumbing? It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 13:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) A thumbanail image. Please read the box at the top of the page that descibes how to not thumb. Smuge th ewhite a bit more. And darken the nose. 17:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 17:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Cali (lo) This is Cali. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 08:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) yes! you used the smudge tool! is there supposed to be white on the far leg?''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 12:13, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I think there is; if you look it's been smudged. Nosepink? XD 18:38, March 6, 2012 (UTC) The leg is suppose to have white. The nose does have pink. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 22:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I think leopard meant to darken the earpink. if not, then darken the earpink(XP)''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 00:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ear pink?[[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 02:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Nosepink, sorry, I felt out of it XP''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 14:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) No, I meant add it. It looks white to me. 16:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose substantially, it still looks very light. 17:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Shamrockfur (D) - CBA Shamrockfur, from Luck N' Gold she's only deputy because she's partially "sacred" like her? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 02:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I love it! It might just be my computer but the pawpink seems a little light.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 13:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Will you blur at least the edges of t shamrock, please? 16:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I blurred it until it wouldn't blue anymore [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC) The pads and nose pink still look a little too bright... could you tone it down a tad? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I think it's nice. 17:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 20:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 19:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Zinc ®~ CBA Not as good as her ^sister^, but still. 17:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) CBA? Wonderful, Leopard. 17:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Dusk ® I'm actually starting to doubt the suitability for the rouge blanks for these (Read the series for more info). And no, not changing eyes. 17:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I love this! CBA? Skyfur(K) Please don't annoy me about it being unnatural for a cat to have wings. I worked hard to put the wings on there, and her wings are an important plot point in The Azure Sky series.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 21:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You used a proper blank so I guess it's ok. Blur einen shadingen. 22:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded I hate shading :(''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 22:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Make the nose pink not as neon.. nice drawing the wing! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Thanks, Littlewillow!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 15:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) You may kill me, but blur shading? 17:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Mistfrost(Q) This was total epic failness!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 21:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Make the pad less neon and more natural. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 00:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Same with the nose pink LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I am terrible with pinks...''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 15:09, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Make the padpink more of a pinkgrey, and darken it. 17:41, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Graycloud (MC) she is a gray tabby with amber eyes [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] Very nice! The black of the eye seems to be bleeding into the eye color... It's almost like it's blurred in, could you fix that? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) It's not that bad Little. Darken the pad colour. 17:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Deathstar (L) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Pleasent name XD''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 00:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Make th scars a little more skin-color-like, and blur them. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 00:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Intersting, I've a Deathstar too. Make the nose grey. 17:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Why does the nose need to be gray? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 22:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Grey Cats= Grey Noses it's just natural... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Well it doesn't have to be grey, it's just more natural for it to be that way. And Hazel, why you spell grey wrong for and American? Unless you secretly aren't American... O.o 17:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Ladybug(KP) hehe, she was fun to make''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 01:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Aw 'tis Ladybug! :D Make the pad less neon, the nose looks different from the pad. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Awww, isn't the kittypet blank just so adorable?!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 15:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Darken the padpawstuff. XD 17:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Snowflake (LO) I don't even know why this was declined in the first place >_> 04:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Was it declined? Weird. Maybe blur the grey, but nothing, really. 09:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Leopard, we'll remind you. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, no-one is more forgetful than me. I ain't promisin' out. XD (I'm not promising that I'll remember) 08:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) CBAing and Approving I might be hallucinating or I may just be plain crazy, but the brown box at the top of this page says that only the leader and deputy may CBA and approve images. Maybe the box isn't updated, or whatever. But please tell me and/or Millie if you want that rule changed or not :P I fail at this 17:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm an honorary member, so I do as I please. No one's called me out on it before. Plus, someone needs to help out when you and Millie forget (which you guys have before). 05:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, this project is my baby. Nothing you guys say or do is going to stop me from helping out every now and then. =P 05:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) And nothing'll get done if I stop helping! XDD I'm kidding, but still. Can't stop me from helping. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, I even have it stated on the main page that "Honorary Members are former members that no longer wish to contribute a great amount to the project. They still retain their lead position, and have all of the same powers that a normal lead does." I talked that one over with Night, and she had no issue with that. So, that means myself, Night, Feather and Riverpelt all are technically leads, if we so choose to act as one. 11:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I guess I can delete this then...? 14:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you choose. I only had that up there for when the project started.... I'd never actually remove it. XD 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) How the hell did I not see this? o.o Anyway, stupid me *bangs forehead* never read the box through. But Leopard, Skye, Night, Feather and Glow all CBA/approve/decline stuff, so I guess that box is invalid. XD (BTW, I really appreciated your help with this stuff when I was on my own, guys.<3) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* You guys can remove me from PI. I don't have too much time to devote to this wiki, and to be honest, I don't feel any motive to write a ton of warriors fanfiction, so, I won't need to make chararts. <3 05:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Twi! I'm sad to see you leave, you're epic at charart. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Awww, Twi! Why do you have to go? I agree with Leopard on the charart thing :') 14:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ( *Pokes previous comments* You're awesome at charart, Twi. The P:I will miss you. But everyone has a life... and every once in a while you have to catch up. <3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Issue with Approved Charart Page- PLEASE READ Okay, someone has accidentally stuffed up the approved charart page. If you've approved one of the following chararts, or have commented/made any edits at all to them after they've been approved, maybe you should check and if necessary, revert your edits: -Flamecloud (MC) -Duststar (L) Adding more chararts shouldn't be a problem for now (I think). Thanks everyone! Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I approved them both, no surprises, but I think reverting my edits would be counter productive. Adding charart won't be a problem, I think that happens sometimes when it's feeling fail. 16:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It takes too long to revert anyway. XD But how do we fix it? Any ideas? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 10:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Make a new archive for "glitched coding" approved chararts. Transfer them there. 17:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but that's a bit stupid. A whole new archive for two images? I say we just leave them. I don't think any particualary groundbreaking revelations were made on them. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! Not my charats!? ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? Missing Charart Where did Lionwhisker go? He is not on the approved or declined Charart page either. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I will stalk the archives and recover him to the correct place for you. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I found it. It was never archived. I'll fix that now. Sorry, Splash. xD 19:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) That was probably the result of the computer fail that crashed my computer for four days while I was approving stuff. Sorry about that. :| Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 07:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Or it could be the product of my procrastination, when I was approving stuff XD 18:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is all going to be a great help, thanks leopard! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay! This is going to make using the warrior blank so much easier! Thanks, Leopard! ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Important Discussion, Please Participate First things first. I created a page for SW nominations, as that has been left long enough. Please don't nominate yourselves, I'll decline any I see if you do. It's here > Project:Imagine/Senior Warrior Nominations Now for the important part. Everyone knows this has dragged on too long. I had no response from Silver, and Millie, though she replied, has still not acted on it. So I'll do what I do best. I'll ask you lot to help me deal with it. If you've not guessed already, this is about the Non Approved Blank Rule. First I think we need to get it clear what a non approved blank actually is. This is what I think it is. A blank that is not officially used on the wiki, but not a wiki blank with modifications. Second, I think we need to clear up what to use them for. I think they should only be used if the characters are cat-humans, or are represented as a tv show, book or other in a warriors style. Please correct me if I am wrong. Now, I'm going to put it straight. The most popular way of dealing with this was to create a new approval page. Want my opinion? I think that is a waste of time, effort and a page. The amount of non approved blanks we get, it's just not worth it. I think we should either have another blank which can be used for what normally would get a non approved blank, thus eradicating the problem entirely. The other solution is to get both Leader and Deputy's permision, or One and a SW. I want a proper discussion here, please, not just Oh, Leopard, great idea! Because I'll end up doing everything if that happens. Skye, who's the grumpy one now hm? XD 09:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC)